Confrontation
by McChick777
Summary: Sequel from Confiding. The day after Chloe confided in Lex.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Confrontation  
Author: Miss-Luthor  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own anything L   
Category: Romance/Angst  
Summary: Sequel from Confiding. The day after Chloe confided in Lex.  
Feedback: Yes Please!  
Author's Note: I suggest reading the first one to understand this one better.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe got into her car and waved goodbye to the limo driver. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before, but she couldn't stop smiling from it. As Chloe turned the engine on, Chloe jumped due to something banging on her window. She spun around to see Clark standing there with his wide smile on his face.

"Hey Clark… you really know how to scare a girl don't you?" Chloe said as she was rolling down her window.

"Oh sorry, but I really needed to talk to you about something." Clark stood back as Chloe got out of her and locked the door.

"Why don't we go into the Talon and talk, whatever you need to say must be important. You never have your hands in your pocket unless you're nervous." Chloe walked into the Talon but stopped as she saw the booth where her and Lex first started to talk the night before.

"Chloe, are you alright? Here, let's sit at this table."

Chloe sat down and ordered her usual. Something was different in the Talon today though… Lana wasn't working.

"So Chloe, this thing I wanted to talk to you about, it is kinda hard to say so I will just say it. I was wondering, hoping, actually praying that you would say yes." Clark sat there with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Umm Clark… how can I saw yes to something when you haven't asked me anything yet?" Chloe's stomach was starting to turn, she had a feeling that this 'something' was going to have to do with the upcoming dance at their school.

"Oh yea." He said with a light laugh, "sorry. Would you like to… go to the dance with me?" 'Great that sounded so stupid, what grade are you in Clark? You said it like you were 5 and asking her to be your girlfriend.' Clark thought to himself.

'I knew it! Crap… ok let him down gently, he can always go with Lana right?' "Umm Clark, what about Lana? I thought you would be asking her, since ya know… you were dating her last week."

"That's just it! Ever since we broke up, things have been sort of weird, I think it would better if I took a friend… you!"

"I don't know Clark. Dances aren't really our thing. Last time we went to a dance you ended up leaving me for Lana." Chloe saw the pain in Clark's face when she said the last sentence. She knew Clark was sorry for that, but something just told her she shouldn't go with him.

"Chloe, I am sorry for that I told you a million times…" Clark's sentence faded off and Chloe looked over her shoulder to where Clark's eyes were fixed. "Listen Chloe, think about it and get back to me," Clark muttered as she walked over to Lana to say hi to her, "bye."

"No Clark. My Answer is NO!" Chloe yelled as she got up from the table and walked outside. The Talon customers, including Clark and Lana, just looked at the door then went on drinking their coffees.

Chloe got into her car and locked the door. Just as she was about to pull out of the parking lot, something banged against her window again. She rolled her window down looking in the opposite direction and yelled, "Fuck Clark I said my answer was no. Leave me alone!" Chloe turned her head to see a shocked Lex standing there.

"Sorry to bother you Miss. Sullivan. Won't make that mistake again." Lex turned on his heel to walk away. Chloe quickly got out of her car and went after him.

"LEX! LEX! I'm so sorry I thought you were Clark. He asked me something then totally ditched me for Miss. Lang… again! I didn't mean to yell at you. I am really sorry." Chloe's face was filled with regret to yelling at Lex.

"It's ok I understand. Clark can be annoyingly persistent at times. You want to go back to my place and talk about it?" A smirk grew on Lex's face and Chloe could tell that he was winking on the inside. "You can confide in me you know Chloe…"


	2. Will you go to the dance with me?

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

"Hahahahaha… Lex," Chloe tried to talk but all she could do was laugh. "Gee that wasn't subtle at all!"

"I wasn't trying to be. I was being serious. Clark has hurt you in the past and I was trying to be helpful.

"Oh." Chloe was shocked. She didn't mean to hurt Lex's feelings. "Lex I would love to go and 'confide' in you again, but I just left your house and I have things to do today. But I am coming over tonight for dinner, remember? I will see you then." Chloe gave Lex a kiss on the cheek, got into her car and drove off.

Lex stood there watching the blonde drive down the road. "Oh I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

Lex spun around to see Clark standing there, arms folded. "Nothing Clark. I have to go and get ready for a special dinner tonight. I will talk to you later."

"Wait Lex. I need to ask you something."

'Oh my god.' Lex thought. "Clark can this wait, I am in a hurry."

"I just need advice on a girl situation. I asked Chloe to the dance and she shot me down cause I stopped talking to her to talk to Lana." Clark's face proved that he really didn't know what he did wrong and Lex was surprised to see how Clark could be so stupid.

"Clark, I never knew you could be so clueless. The last time you went to a dance with Chloe you left her there for Lana. Now, the next time you even mention going to another dance with her, you just get up and leave to talk to Lana. You following me?" Lex was starting to get annoyed, he had things to do, one of them Chloe, and here Clark was being so blind to what was in front of him.

"Yea I guess. Can you talk to Chloe though? Try and convince her to do the right thing?" Clark asked with a little bit of a whine in his voice. 'The right thing being going with me.'

"Fine Clark. I will try to talk to her to doing the right thing. Goodbye." Lex walked across the street and got into his car. 'I will talk to her Clark, but I will make sure she won't go to the dance with you. You don't deserve her." Lex drove off, speeding down the street in the direction that Chloe drove off in.


	3. She will be going with me Luthor

Disclaimer in chapter 1  
*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe laid in her bathtub thinking about what tonight would be like. Last night was amazing and if tonight were anything like that, then she would be a happy camper. A loud knocking at her door quickly brought into Chloe back. She slowly got out of the tub, questioning who could be at the door.

"Chloe… are you there? It is me Lex!"

At that, Chloe grabbed the nearest towel, wrapped it around her and ran downstairs to open the door.

Lex stood on the porch facing the opposite direction as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Lex, what brings this great surprise?" Chloe asked.

Lex turned around and saw the wet Chloe standing there in a small white towel. "I…I…" Lex couldn't speak. Seeing Chloe standing there like that was making him hard and he couldn't think of anything else but having her right now.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Chloe was taking pleasure in seeing Lex like this.

Lex quickly got his mind back to the present and smiled at Chloe. "Clark sent me. Wanted to me 'talk you into doing the right thing.' I take it to him, doing the right thing being going to the dance with him."

Chloe stood back and allowed Lex into the house thinking, 'How could Clark bring Lex into this?'

"Don't worry I never told him that I would convince you to go with him. I actually said I would do just the opposite, only when I said that part it was in my head as I was driving to your house." Lex started to walk towards Chloe with one thing on his mind… her. As Lex got closer to her, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer. "I won't have you going to this dance with him Chloe," he whispered in her ear. "If you happen to go to this dance, I want to be your date, not him, not Clark."

Lex's warm breath on her ear was making Chloe's knees go weak. She fell back onto the couch bringing Lex down on top of her. The towel Chloe was wearing was now almost completely off. Lex got up off Chloe, took the towel off, and threw it onto the floor. He then took his shirt off and his belt. As this was happening, Chloe slid up further on the couch. She knew what was going to happen and her body was craving it. She needed Lex in her at that very second. After Lex threw his clothes beside the towel, he lowered himself back onto Chloe, his hands travelling down her body to her thigh. She quivered as one of his fingers entered her slowly. She moaned as Lex inserted another one, then another one. Soon enough Chloe was wet enough for him. He kissed her and slid his pants and boxers off. Before positioning himself close to her entrance, Lex looked at Chloe, her breathing was deep and eyes were closed, waiting in anticipation for him. When nothing happened, Chloe's eyes shot open to see Lex looking down at her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

As they were kissing passionately, Chloe moaned, "Lex, I need you. I want you. Make love to me."

Lex took that as a sign and wasted no time. He slowly entered her, making a slow rhythm. After a while they both created a rhythm and were coming close to reaching their climax. Chloe felt her orgasm coming, but right before it hit her, her and Lex fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Chloe now on top of Lex, started a new rhythm, riding him until Lex could feel her inner walls clamping down on him. Lex reached his climax soon after. Both of them laid on the floor breathing heavily, not wanting to move. After a few minutes, both of them heard a loud banging at the door, which brought them to their feet. Lex grabbed his pants and threw them on, handing Chloe his shirt. Lex walked into the kitchen, hoping to hide from what could have been Gabe coming home early from his conference.

Chloe slowly opened the door to see Clark standing there, anger in his face.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked shocked, watching Clark eyeing her down as she wore Lex's shirt.

"I came to see if Lex talked to you yet about the dance but I see that he had other things on his mind." Clark busted through the door, knocking Chloe almost to the floor.

Lex stood in the kitchen, going through Chloe's fridge as if nothing new was happening. "Clark, how nice to see you here." Lex said as he closed the door and walked into the family room. "I actually did get a chance to talk to Chloe about the dance, but you know how stubborn she is, so I gave up." Lex stood there, hand on his waist, waiting for Clark to make his next move.

"Not like a Luthor to just give up." Clark said seeing the towel and belt on the floor.

"Well, I didn't think it was that important of a topic so once I saw there was no getting through to her, we starting talking about other stuff. If you don't mind, actually, I need to get going and as you can see, Chloe is wearing me shirt. So if you could just leave as we both get dressed, I'm sure we can all talk about this later. That is if Chloe wants to." Lex was starting to get jealous of the fact that Clark was able to see Chloe wearing only his shirt.

"Fine." Clark stated as he walked to the door. "But don't think that this if over yet Luthor. I will go to the dance with Chloe, and you won't be able to stop me." With that, Clark stormed out of the house and into his truck.

"That's what you think." Chloe muttered as she shut the door and walked over to Lex.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go to the dance." Lex kissed Chloe on her forehead and slipped his top off of her. When he was fully dressed and Chloe was wearing the white towel again, Lex kissed her goodbye and got into his car. Before he drove off, he yelled, "See you around 7 tonight at my place. Wear something… comfortable." Lex drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Chloe shut the door, went over to the couch, and fell asleep for a nap, wondering if Clark really was going to force her to go to the dance with him.  
*~~~~~*****~~~~~*  
A/N: There will be another chapter coming, so please give me feedback so I know if I should make this story longer.


	4. Where am I?

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe woke up to sunlight shinning through the open window. There was only one problem though… she wasn't on the couch where she fell asleep. She sat up and took in her surrounds, trying to remember what happened. She stood up and quickly had to sit back down due to the dizzy feeling that was consuming her head.

"Hey, you're awake! I was beginning to wonder when you would get up! Here I brought you coffee."

Chloe sat there stunned. 'Why is Clark here?' She thought. Then it came to her, she was in his barn, or fortress as his friends called it.

"Clark… why am I here? And how did I get dressed?" Chloe was starting to get scared and really pissed off with her confusion of everything happening.

"CHLOE… Where have you been?" Lex shouted as he ran up the stairs wearing the same clothes he had on the day before.

"Lex, I told you not to come here. I am taking care of Chloe. She is fine trust me." Clark stood between Chloe and Lex as if he was trying to hide the fact that she was even there, which was stupid to do since she kept trying to push Clark out of the way.

"Clark get the fuck out of my way. I don't know how you got me here or what happened but you should have left me alone." Chloe ran to Lex and he put his arms around her.

They both walked out of the barn, Clark on their heels. "Chloe, you can't leave… we have the dance tomorrow and we still need to talk about how we are getting there."

Lex stopped in his tracks, gave Chloe a kiss on the head and slowly walked towards Clark. "I told you last night if you knew where Chloe was to tell me and you lied to me I would ruin you. You promised me you didn't know where she was yet here I find her in your barn. You lied to me Clark, which was your first mistake. Your second one will be if you keep hassling Chloe to go to this dance with you. Leave us alone."

With that, Lex helped Chloe into his car and drove off.

Clark stood there watching Chloe drive off into the distance. He wouldn't let Lex… a Luthor take what was his and he knew he could stop this from happening, he just needed some help. Clark walked into his house and straight to his telephone, he dialed his best friend's number.

"Hey Pete. I need your help with something… no nothing too important. Listen, meet me at the Talon in 15 minutes ok? Ok thanks bye!" Clark hung up the phone and went to get into his car. As he drove down the street to the Talon, Clark gripped onto the steering wheel muttering to himself. "I will have Chloe Lex. There is nothing you can do."


	5. I need you to follow someone for me

Disclaimer on chapter 1

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe sat beside Lex as he drove her to his mansion. She wanted to ask him what happened and why he was so mad at Clark, but thought it would be a bad idea. Still, Chloe wanted to know what happened, so she decided to ease into the conversation.

"So… what did you do last night?" She asked with a smile on her face, which she thought was her 'please don't hurt me 'm sweet' smile.

"Chloe…" Lex said as he drove faster and faster. "You really don't remember anything from yesterday?"

"Well I remember you coming over, us having sex, then Clark coming and yelling then you leaving and me falling asleep. Other than that, no I have no idea. I woke up this morning at Clark's then you came and, well, you know the rest."

"Chloe, you never came to my house last night. When you didn't show up by 8:00, I knew that something was wrong so I went to your house and no one was there. The towel you were wearing earlier was on the floor but everything else was the same, or so it seemed." Lex's knuckles started to turn white as he gripped the steering wheel. "I had a feeling Clark did something so I went to his house and asked him where you were. He said he didn't know and that if he saw you he would call me right away, but that was obviously a lie. Chloe I was worried about you, I even called your dad to see if you went to see him, I had no idea where you were and I had this feeling that you were somewhere you didn't want to be. It was the first time in a long while that I wasn't in control and nothing made sense."

"So you had woman's intuition?" Chloe said as she started to giggle.

"More like Luthor intuition," Lex answered back with a slight giggle to his tone, trying to lighten up the conversation. "So you really don't remember anything?" Lex pulled into the driveway of the mansion. "I got some female servants to buy you some new clothes. I thought it would be a good idea for you to stay here while your father is out of town. He agreed with me and asked me to tell you he loves you."

Chloe couldn't believe it, Lex actually seemed to be caring about her, wanting to keep her safe and such. Chloe stood beside the car watching Lex get his belongings out of the car. When he shut the door, Chloe walked towards him and kissed him passionatly.

"Thank you for caring about me Lex. It means a lot to me to know you want me safe. Now how about we go inside and continue from where we left off yesterday?"

Lex juggled the papers in his arms so that he could wrap one arm around Chloe's waist as they walked into the mansion. "You know Chloe… that seems like I perfect idea. How about you go to my room and get yourself ready, I need to put these papers in my office, I will meet you up there in a few minutes."

Chloe kissed Lex and headed up the stairs. He watched until she reached the top. 'God I love watching that girl walk.' He thought to himself. Lex headed to his office and placed the papers on his desk as he sat down in his chair. He sat there for a couple minutes, contemplating whether or not he should make the call. Finally he decided that he wanted Chloe safe at any costs. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Lou… it's Luthor. No the son. Just shut up and listen ok. I need you to follow someone for me. I think he is going to try and take something from me and I can't have that happening… I love her."

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

A/N- Don't worry, the next chapter will have smut and we will find out what Clark wants to talk to Pete about. Stay tuned!


	6. Chloe we need to talk

Disclaimer in chapter 1

A/N- ok time for the smut! Hahah I know that's what you all like… I think hahah!

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Lex hung of the phone and headed up the stairs. He just told one of his men that he loved Chloe, but hasn't told her yet. He walked into the room and saw Chloe lying there on his bed watching TV on his big screen. She saw him standing that at the doorway and smiled. Her smile melted him and he knew he had to tell her. He walked over to her and laid down beside her. He kissed her head and she snuggled into his arms.

"Chloe… I need to talk to you." Lex's tone was nervous and quiet.

Chloe jumped up and looked at Lex trying to hold back the tears. 'This can't be good,' she thought. 'Here I am falling in love with this guy and he wants to break up with me. Wait we aren't even dating how can he break up with me? Chloe focus… just leave before he sees you are hurt.' Chloe got off the bed and stood facing the window. "It's okay Luthor. This was fun but I understand that you don't want to get seriously involved with a teenager." Chloe turned around, her eyes getting red from fighting back the tears.

Lex sat there on his bed confused about what was just happening. "Chloe… where are you going?" He asked as she started to walk towards the door.

"Clark's, maybe he will still go to the dance with me. A pity date may be better than no date at all."

Lex knew he couldn't let her leave. If she left then that would be it, they would be over and Clark would have won, he couldn't let that happen… he loved her. "Chloe," Lex yelled as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her hand as she turned the doorknob. "You can't leave."

Chloe turned around, tears coming down her face. Seeing her like this tore Lex up inside. "And why can't I leave Lex… please tell me why."

Lex stood there, nothing coming to mind.

"I'll be seeing you Mr. Luthor." Chloe started to walk out of the bedroom but Lex quickly spun her around and kissed her.

When they finally pulled apart, all Lex could say was, "Cause I love you Miss. Sullivan." Lex looked down at Chloe and hoped she felt the same way he did.

Chloe smiled her usual bright smile and hugged Lex with all her might. "I love you too. I wanted to tell you but then you said you wanted to talk and that usually isn't the best way to start a conversation. Lex this is great, I thought you were going to break up with me. Oh how stupid I must have looked like, trying to be all tough and…"

Lex interrupted Chloe with another kiss and turned her around to back her up onto the bed. "Chloe, I almost let you get away just now and I don't want that ever to happen again." Lex turned Chloe around right before they both fell to the bed, causing Chloe to straddle him.

Chloe's head arched back as Lex's hands glided up her stomach to her breasts. One hand cupped her breast and played with her nibble as the other hand went behind Chloe's neck, pulling her down to Lex for a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Lex slowly lifted Chloe shirt off her body, exposing her now bare chest.

"Lex," Chloe moaned.

Hearing Chloe use that tone made Lex harder than he was, if that was even possible.

"Chloe… I love you." Lex whispered in her ear in his low, husky tone. "I never want this to end." Lex pulled away from Chloe looking into her eyes.

As Lex got lost in Chloe's eyes, she quickly flipped them around so that she was beside Lex and slipping off her jeans.

Lex, confused from what had just happened, got the hint and also started to take off his pants and boxers. He then lowered himself on top of Chloe and kissed her neck, moving his way down to her thigh.

Chloe, who was now gasping for air as Lex's tongue entered her, gripped onto the sheets and shut her eyes. "Lex. I need you… now." Chloe's hands reached down, and Lex quickly came up and started to nibble on her ear as her plunged his throbbing cock into her.

Soon, Lex and Chloe gathered a rhythm and both were breathing heavily. Lex continued to thrust into Chloe, and her eyes closed with the pleasure building inside of her.

"Chloe," Lex tried to make out as his own pleasure was about to erupt throughout his entire body. "Open your eyes."

Chloe's eyes opened the second the sentence was out. The first thing Chloe saw when her eyes fluttered open was Lex's mouth and leaned up to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Soon enough, both Lex and Chloe reached their climax and laid on Lex's bed panting. Chloe rolled to her side and kissed Lex on the cheek before snuggling down to fall asleep.

'This is how it should be.' Chloe thought to herself as she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. 'I feel safe with Lex, and Lex cares about me and won't leave me for anything or anyone else. Yup, this is how I want to stay forever.'

With that, Chloe fell asleep in Lex's arms, feeling the safest she has felt in a very long time.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

A/N- Ok, I know I said I would tell you what Clark was going to tell Pete, but I need to go to bed since I have to wake up early for school tomorrow. So I promise you, if I get the chance to, I will write another chapter or two tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Hope you all are enjoying it!


	7. Part of the plan is set

Disclaimer in chapter 1  
A/N- Ok, remember that this is taking place as Chloe and Lex are on their way to Lex's.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Clark walked through the Talon looking for Pete through the crowd of people.

"Hey Clark," Pete yelled as he waved to get his friend's attention. "Over here!"

"Hey Pete. Thanks for meeting me here. I needed to ask you a favour."

"Sure anything Clark. What is it?" Pete put his hand on Clark's shoulder. He could see the desperation in his friend's eyes and knew that something big must be getting to him.

Clark ordered a coffee and started to tell Pete everything that has happened for the past week.

"Clark, are you sure? I always thought Chloe and Lex hated each other. Clark, I don't get anything you are saying. Maybe they are just playing a game with you." Pete drank the last bit of his coffee and got up from the table. "Listen, I can talk to Chloe, but if I find out that this is a game, I'm sorry but I am going to have to play along… this is too funny to be true!"

Clark opened the door for Pete and stood on the sidewalk outside the Talon. Just as Pete was about to get into his car, he saw Lex come zooming through the town and screeching to a halt at the red light. However, it was who was in the car, which made Pete do a double take. Chloe was sitting there next to Lex laughing and having her hand on his shoulder as he skid to start his car.

"Ok Clark, I believe now. How could Chloe do this? She always seemed to have a clear idea of what Luthor was like. What could have changed her mind?"

Clark opened the passenger door to Pete's car and slammed it shut when he realized where Lex and Chloe were heading.

"I don't know Pete, but we need to have a plan to get her away from Lex."

"How though? He is a Luthor. If we hurt her, he will kill us. If we try to hurt him, he will kill us. Maybe we should leave it be." Pete couldn't believe the words out of his mouth. He always hated Lex and the thought that Clark was his best friend. Now he lost his other best friend to him.

"Listen Pete, we need to do something. I have a plan. Drive to my house and I will tell you how we will get Chloe back and away from him."

Pete drove off in the direction of Clark's house. It was weird for him to hear Clark talk about Lex like this when all last year he was praising Lex. However, Pete had to admit, he did like the thought of Clark finally coming to his senses and seeing who Lex really was… a Luthor.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe turned around in bed and opened her eyes to see Lex standing up, putting his pants on.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she sat up in bed.

Lex spun around and looked at Chloe. "I was going to go downstairs and ask the cook to prepare something for us."

"And you need your pants on to do that?" Chloe was starting to get a little worried. She felt that something was up but couldn't actually put her finger on it.

"I also needed to do some work and I thought that since you were asleep, you could wake up with food being served to you and by that time, I would have my work done." Lex walked over to Chloe and kissed her on her forehead. "I just have to make a quick call, I will be back by the time your food is ready." With that, Lex walked out of the room.

Chloe sat there in the gigantic bed and looked around. 'What can I do?' She asked herself as she flopped back into the pillows. 'Shower'.

As Chloe was having her shower, Lex walked into his office and closed the door making sure no one would hear his conversation. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Lou, its Luthor. Yes the son. I need to know what you got on Kent when you followed him." Lex grabbed a piece of paper and started to jot down everything Lou was telling him.

"Well, he went to the Talon and met a friend I take it, a black kid. Then I saw you drive by. I think they saw you too cause they both looked mad and then drove off in a hurry."

"Thanks. Keep following him. I will call back later." Lex hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. "So… you want to play games Clark?" Lex said to himself. "I know you are planning something with Pete, the question is what though?"

"Lex! Lex!"

Lex got up from his seat and opened the door to find Chloe walking in the hallway looking for which room he was in. He took pleasure in seeing her look for him so he just stood in the doorway watching her go from room to room searching.

"Lex! There you are." Chloe exclaimed as she ran and kissed him. "I had a shower and the food wasn't brought up yet so I thought I would come down to see if you were done so we could go back to your room and eat."

Lex liked the smirk that appeared on Chloe's face and couldn't resist that plan. He picked Chloe up in one swift motion and carried her to the kitchen to see if the food was ready yet. When they finally got to the kitchen, Lex's mouth almost dropped open, but luckily, he caught it before he did.

"Clark… what are you doing in my kitchen? And why did you bring Pete?" Lex was getting mad. First Clark had the nerve to show up in his house without his permission. Then he brought his friend that hates him with a passion.

"Lex, my mom asked me to bring you some produce and I was Pete at the time so I thought why not bring him along?"

"Clark please leave my house now. If you wish to speak with Chloe you can do it later." 'Correction, make that never.' Lex said in his head. At that though, Lex started to put Chloe down and walked towards Pete who was scared, but trying to look tough.

"I'm sorry Lex. We should have asked if this was a good time before we came over." Clark said, as he looked Chloe up and down, who was only wearing a robe.

"Understand of the century Clark."

"We'll be leaving Mr. Luthor, don't get your panties on a bunch." Pete smiled as he started to walk towards the door.

"Next time you set foot on my property Pete… I will be making sure that you are arrested and that the bale is too high for parent's to get you out." With that Lex picked Chloe up again and walked towards the hallway. "Make sure they leave right away. If they come back notify my at once." Lex said to his maid.

Pete and Clark walked back to Clark's truck and smiled. The beginning part of their plan was set, they both knew that the next step would be harder.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

A/N- Ok so far so good? Next Chapter, we find out what the next step in Clark and Pete's plan is! Hope you are enjoying what you have read so far!


	8. Everything Clark said was true He's chea...

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Lex carried Chloe back up the staircase and put her down to open the door.

"Any real man would have opened the door while carrying the lady." Chloe said as she smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Well what can I say, I am a whole new breed of man." After the door was opened, Lex captured Chloe's mouth in a kiss, but was interrupted when they heard a distant ringing coming from the bedroom.

"That is my cell," Chloe stated as she walked into the room and looked for her bag. "It could be my dad I need to get it." Chloe quickly found her bag and answered the call. "Oh hey dad. You're coming home tomorrow night? Ok great. See ya tomorrow then. Love you too. Bye." Chloe ended the call and was about to walk over to Lex, who was now on the bed, but was interrupted by yet another call. "Listen dad, I will see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Chloe? Hey it's Pete! I need help with some homework and I thought that you could come over and help me."

"Pete… today is Saturday, can't this wait till tomorrow or Monday morning?"

"Umm no it can't. I have busy all tomorrow and Monday I have… practice." Pete said as he waited a mile or so from Lex's house.

"Ok I will be right over." Chloe looked over at Lex who was now doing his top back up after he started to undo it.

"I will meet you at the Talon actually, say in 5 minutes. Ok great bye!" Pete hung up the phone and sat back in his car.

Lex walked over to Chloe and kissed her on her head. "It's ok I understand. How about you make it up to me by us going out for dinner tonight? Ironically enough, Clark mentioned a great restaurant that he said he wanted to take Lana to. How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Ok, be there at 7…sharp!" With that, Chloe grabbed her bag, kissed Lex goodbye and walked out the door to the limo that was going to take her home.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe arrived at the Talon in about 5 minutes but didn't see Pete anywhere. She walked through the Talon and spotted Lana standing behind the counter. "Hey Lana. Have you seen Pete?"

"Yea, he left though. Said something came up and said he was really sorry." Lana continued to wash the cups, but quickly had to leave when a customer started yelling for more coffee. "You'd think this place was a bar sometimes, the way some people act."

Chloe got into her car and drove home. It was now 5:30 and she wanted to have a bath before her date with Lex.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Lex got out of the shower and started to put his suit on when his butler came up and knocked on his door.

"What is it?" Lex yelled as he opened the door.

"There is someone on the lawn Mr. Luthor."

"Can't this wait? Handle it yourself, I am getting ready for dinner."

"Bu Mr. Luthor, you said you wanted to be informed immediately when Mr. Ross was on the premises."

Lex stood there in shock. "I can't believe he even had the nerve to show up here." Lex quickly ran down the stairs and saw that indeed, Pete was standing on the lawn yelling for Lex. "Call the police right away. I warned Mr. Ross this morning about visiting a jail cell if he showed up here." Lex walked outside and looked at Pete. "I warned you Pete. The police have been informed about your being here."

"That's fine Lex. I only have one thing on mind."

Lex thought that the one thing Pete was thinking was of course getting revenge on him. However, what was on Pete's mind was that the second part of the plan had already begun.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe sat on the couch flipping through the channels. 'How come there is never anything on when you actually want to watch TV?' Chloe had been waiting for now over 45 minutes for Lex. It was now 7:45 and she hadn't even gotten a phone call from him saying he would be late.

Just as Chloe was about to grab the phone and call him to see if everything was alright. There was a knock at the door.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you on a date!" Clark stood on her porch with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I have a date with Lex tonight." Chloe was confused, but tried to be as nice as possible.

"Oh. I just thought that with him on a date already, you would want to go with me. I thought I could cheer you up!"

'WHAT?' Chloe yelled to herself. "He's on a date? How do you know?"

"I saw him at his house letting a lady in and kissing her. I was on my way over to say sorry for earlier and I saw him with her. So I thought, I would go home, make myself look good for a date and ask you. You didn't know? Oh I feel so stupid!" Clark knew what he was doing and he could see it on Chloe's face.

"I am going to call him." Chloe ran to the phone and dialed Lex's number.

"Umm, Mr. Luthor is… busy at the moment with a personal matter. May I take a message?"

"No thanks." Chloe said as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it. Clark was right, Lex was either cheating on her, or broke up with her and just hadn't informed her about it yet. 'Fine. You want to play that game Luthor. I'm in.' Chloe linked arms with Clark and smiled. "Sure Clark I will love to come with you on a date."

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Lex thanked the police for finally showing up. After an hour, Lex looked at his watch and notice that it was now quarter after 8. He ran for his jacket and got into his car.

After a very fast drive to Chloe's he ran to the door and banged, hoping she would be there. 'Maybe she went to the restaurant and thought I would meet her there.' Lex thought to himself. He got back into his car and drove off, praying that Chloe would be there and not be mad that he was over an hour late.

Lex entered the restaurant and looked around the room for Chloe. He wasn't prepared for what he saw though. There, in the corner booth, was Chloe and Clark eating a salad and laughing together. He was enraged. 'How could Chloe do this to me? She knows how I feel about Clark and her being together.' Lex sat down at the nearest table, not realizing that there was a blonde-haired woman sitting at the table eating a steak dinner.

"Can I help you?" She asked

Lex looked over and then got, what he thought, was a brilliant idea. "You sure can." Lex introduced himself and ordered dinner. 'If Chloe wants to be with Clark, fine.' Lex bought the blonde a bottle of wine and was ready to play Chloe's game.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe excused herself from the table to go use the bathroom. She was actually having a good time. She forgot how much fun she could have with Clark. But knowing that Lex was with someone else was eating at her. She decided to call him one more time to try and get everything sorted out. As she walked to phones, she heard a lady laughing out loud. However, it was the man's voice caught her attention. She walked over and saw Lex holding the hand of a beautiful blonde woman.

Lex felt something cold on the back of his neck and turned around to see Chloe glaring at him. She just stood there, her hands to her sides, frozen. Lex could see the tears start to build in her eyes. As he got up to stand, she gave him a look so evil that if looks could kill, he would have died 100 deaths. Lex started to walk towards to her, Chloe ran out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face. Lex ran after her knowing it was his fault that she was crying.


	9. What's the matter Luthor? I won!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Chloe ran out of the restaurant. She pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed a number for a cab.

"Chloe," Lex yelled "Chloe what are you doing? Why are you upset?"

Chloe spun around and looked at Lex. "I thought you were smarter than that Luthor."

Seeing the tears streaming down Chloe's face pierced a hole in Lex's heart. "Chloe, you are here with Clark. If anything, I should be upset. We had a date."

"We did didn't we? Imagine my surprise when Clark shows up to my house saying you are on OUR date with another woman." Chloe put her cell phone to her ear and started talking to the person on the other line. "Yes I would like a cab please, I am at…"

Lex grabbed the phone away from Chloe. "I'm sorry but we won't be needing the cab thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"What was that for?" Chloe yelled as she yanked the phone out of Lex's hands. "How am I going to get home now?

"Me. You can get a drive home with me to my place."

"NO LEX! Don't you get it? You cheated on me with whoever that woman was. Clark saw you too. I guess that is why you never showed up at my place." Chloe walked over to the curb and sat down on it, not worrying about getting her dress dirty.

"Chloe I have never seen that woman before tonight. I didn't make it to your house tonight was because Pete came yelling for me so I had to deal with that. I went to your house around 8:00 but you had left so I came here and saw you were with Clark. Upset, I sat down and met the woman at the table I was sitting at. Chloe I had no intention to ever hurt you. I love you." Lex held his hand up to Chloe's face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Chloe couldn't help but melt away at this gesture. "I guess we got a little mixed up then." Chloe stated as Lex helped her back up.

Just as Lex was about to kiss Chloe, Clark came strutting out of the restaurant.

"What's the matter Luthor? I stole Chloe from you just like I said I would."

Chloe, realizing that Clark must have set this whole thing up, walked over to Clark and slapped him. "In order to have stolen me from Lex, you would have had to have me leave with you which I was about to do before I saw Lex. But now, I never want to see you again."

Lex laughed and looked at Clark. "Shouldn't have tried to take on a Luthor Kent. We always win." Lex placed his hand on the small of Chloe's back and walked her to his car. After he helped her in and shut her door. He waved goodbye to Clark and laughed again as he got in himself.

Clark stood there as he watched Lex drive to his house with Chloe in the car with him. 'How could the plan have failed?' He asked himself. He couldn't worry about that now though. He had to help Pete get out of Jail.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

After what seemed like hours, Clark was finally able to get Pete out. Luckily, Lex wasn't truly evil and set the bail at something that even Clark was able to pay.

"I can't believe the plan failed." Pete said as he got into Clark's truck.

"I don't know, but let me worry about that. You have to worry about telling your parents about your hours in the slammer."

"I would hardly call it that Clark. It was only a few hours and my parents will understand. They know how Lex is, he is a Luthor."

"I think we need another plan Pete. We can't allow Chloe to stay with him. You yourself called him evil."

"I don't think so Clark. I got arrested for helping you. I'm done with your plans. Let Chloe be with whoever she wants to, even if it is Lex." With that, Pete got out of the truck and headed inside to tell his parents about his interesting night.

Clark drove home wondering if Pete was right. Maybe he should give up.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

A/N- Ok tell me what you think. Should I end it happy or have Clark try and get Chloe again? If you think that Clark should keep trying, give me some suggestions! Thanks!


	10. I need to talk to you Mr Sullivan about ...

Disclaimer in chapter 1

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Clark pulled into his driveway and sat in his truck thinking. He couldn't believe that the plan didn't work. He and Pete planned it so well but Chloe still ended up going home with Lex. Clark didn't know what else he could do to try to convince Chloe that she was wrong. Lex wasn't good for her. Just as Clark was about to admit to defeat, he got one last idea…Gabe. He ran into his house and called Chloe's house, knowing that she would be at Lex's. After several rings, Clark realized that Gabe must be out of town. Just then, he remembered Chloe mentioning that he would be back tomorrow, so till then, he would just have to wait and think about what he could tell Gabe to make his daughter stop seeing Lex.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Lex opened the door for Chloe and she stepped out. He walked her to the mansion and walked in behind her.

"So you really had Pete arrested?" Chloe asked as she took her shoes off that were killing her.

"I warned him, you are a witness to that. Even the police said I had a right to protect my property. I didn't mean to be late for our date though Chloe, you have to believe me when I say that. I truly do love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Hearing those words made Chloe melt into Lex and she kissed him passionately. "I love you too Lex. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Just promise me next time you want to do something that will take up some time, call me so I know." Chloe smiled and hugged Lex.

"Let's go to bed. We both had a very busy night and I need to get you home in time for your dad tomorrow afternoon." Lex and Chloe walked up the staircase to his bedroom and closed the door.

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

Clark awoke to the sun shinning brightly on his face. He looked at his clock and it was already 10:00 AM. He got dressed and grabbed his car keys. As he was getting into his truck, he looked in his rear view mirror and saw someone he thought would never come to see him. He got out and shut the door.

"Clark, didn't think you would still be here."

"Where else would I be Lex?"

"At Chloe's. I had a feeling that you were going to try and talk to Gabe." Lex stood there, hands in his pockets, glaring at Clark. "I came here to tell you that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"And why not?" Clark was starting to get mad. Lex was again one step ahead of him. He was starting to think that he should just give up. "Lex get out of my way. I have some things to do and I don't want to be late." Clark started to get into his truck again.

"Ok Clark, but remember I told you that going to Chloe's would be a waste of your time." Lex turned around and got into his car, driving off.

Clark then drove off behind him, heading to Chloe's house. "Lex doesn't know what he's talking about." Clark said to himself.

When Clark arrived at Chloe's and knocked on the door.

Gabe opened the door and said, "Clark, nice to see you."

"You too Mr. Sullivan. How was the trip?" Clark walked into the house and saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas, eating pancakes. 'She looks so good right now.' He thought to himself as he sat on the couch.

"Well it wasn't exactly a vacation, but it was nice to get away for a couple days, even if it was on business. What brings you here Clark?"

Chloe entered the room and sat in the chair across from Clark. "Yea Clark, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you Mr. Sullivan. About Chloe and this guy she is seeing." 'This was going to work,' he told himself. 'Gabe is already looking confused, once he finds out Chloe and Lex are together, he will be furious. Lex is his boss!' Clark looked at Chloe who was now drinking her coffee. "She really does look good right now." Clark said, not realizing that he said that thought aloud.

"What?" Chloe asked as she put her cup down.

"Umm, nothing. You see Mr. Sullivan. Chloe is with Lex… your boss."

"I see." Gabe said as he sat down beside Chloe in the chair next to her. "My daughter and my boss are… together. Lex and Chloe. Chloe and Lex. Together. Tell me something I don't know Clark."

Clark sat there stunned. "You... You knew? How?"

"Lex dropped Chloe off this morning around 9:00 and they told me everything over breakfast. I didn't like it when I first heard it but he genuinely cares for my daughter and I know that no matter what, they are going to be together. So why not allow it and know what's going on in her life?"

"But… but Gabe have you lost your mind? You can't allow this to happen. He is wrong. I am right for Chloe. She needs me, not him. Gabe you're making a horrible mistake allowing this!"

"Excuse me Clark, but if you are going to insult me then I would prefer if you called me Mr. Sullivan. I know I am doing the right thing allowing this. Chloe hasn't been this happy for a long time and I would rather her be with Lex and happy, than not be with him and be sad. Now if you don't mind, I think you should leave. Lex is coming over again to talk about work." Gabe walked up to the door and opened it, hinting to Clark that he had worn out his welcome. "And stay away from Chloe until she is ready to talk to you. I heard about her waking up in your loft with her not knowing where she was. I am truly disappointed in you Clark and your parents will be hearing about this behavior."

Clark got into his car and drove home. Defeated. He knew he was defeated and knew there was nothing he could do about that.

Chloe heard as Clark drove away and smiled when she heard another car pulling into the driveway. She ran to the door and leaped into Lex's arms as he got out of his car.

"Well hello to you too. Haven't seen you in a while." Lex said as he kissed her forehead. He put Chloe down and walked into the house, his arm around her waist.

"Hello Lex, thanks for coming. I just thought that I could show you some new ways to save money for the company that I saw at the conference." Gabe spread a pile of papers across the table.

"Well I will leave you too to work. I will be having a shower then doing homework. How about lunch, the three of us after?" Chloe hugged her dad and kissed Lex on the check as they both agreed to lunch.

Chloe headed up the stairs and was about to head into her bedroom when she heard Lex call her.

"How about dinner to make up for last night? Just the two of us, alone." 

Chloe nodded and Lex kissed her and went back downstairs to talk about work with Gabe. 'Everything is perfect.' Chloe thought to herself. She got Lex, and Clark was out of her life for as long as she wanted. 'Life was perfect!'

The End

*~~~~~*****~~~~~*

A/N- Hope you guys liked the story! Thanks for all the reviews! It was great!


End file.
